Gossip Boy
"Gossip Boy" is the fifth episode in the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on September 20, 2012. Synopsis Howard accidentally tells everyone on his sister Heidi's web show that he knows who the Ninja is and is captured by McFist, who demands the Ninja's identity. Plot Randy and Howard start talking about some disgusting things which Randy calls the "Shnasty Zone", that Randy has seen while fighting Robo-Apes including Principal Slimovitz in training pants and wearing a cowboy hat, the Janitor eating gum with a silverfish inside, which he found under a desk, and the Cafeteria Lady putting a dead squirrel in the tacos they serve on Taco Tuesday. The robo-ape vomited after seeing the doings in process. Later, Howard goes into Heidi's room where she is recording Gossip Report. He asks her for lunch money, but ends up criticizing all her gossip. She then asks him to come up with something better. He tells about what Randy told him. He got popular because of that and gets the slow clap. Everyone in the school knows his name and want more gossip, so under the pressure he says that he knows who the ninja is and Randy spits all over Heidi's face, who ignored it. He then tells everyone to come back tomorrow to find out. After school, McFist imprisons Howard and tries to find out who the Ninja is using a mind reader. Randy sings the Whoopee World commercial song so that he won't think of anything else. Howard ends up singing the song while the webshow is airing. Trivia *Whoopee World is an obvious spoof of the real world amusement park Six Flags. **In addition, the Whoopee World theme song is identical in rhythm to the Six Flags theme (a remix of "We Like to Party" by Vengaboys). *This episode's title is a reference to the show Gossip Girl. *This is the episode where the Robo-Apes first appeared. *This is the first episode where Randy is in the NinjaNomicon at in the beginning of the episode. *Howard learns a lesson in this episode and takes the blame for the situation for the first time - though still finding a way to throw some blame on Randy. *This episode was viewable on Disney XD's website right after the premiere of Last Stall on the Left making it the second episode available to view. *When Randy strikes the Robo-Ape in the face with the coffee pot, a "Wilhelm scream" is heard. *Goof: Randy disappears when he and the Robo-ape were peeking on Principal Slimovitz as a baby cowboy. *'Running Gag': **Randy spat out his soda he was sipping all over Heidi. *When Randy making a smirking face. Same as Spongebob's smile from SpongeBob SquarePants episode Just One Bite. Gallery GossipBoy - 001.jpg GossipBoy - Regain Conscious.jpg Gossip Boy - Howard.jpg Gossip Boy - Randy and Howard 00.jpg Tumblr mp5wzuA3401s2u3mdo7 1280.jpg Shnasty Zone.png GossipBoy_-_silverfish.jpg GossipBoy_-_062.jpg Gossip_Boy_072.png Slimovitz in Gossip Boy 2.png Slimovitz in Gossip Boy 5.png GossipBoy_-_083.jpg Gossip_Boy_090.png GossipBoy_-_094.jpg GossipBoy_-_roboapesick.jpg Laughing matters.png Howard Weinerman 9GN.jpg Whoopee commercial.png Randy_in_Gossip_Boy_1.png GossipBoy - Don'tUDoIt.jpg Gossip Boy - Randy 00.png Randy_singing_Whoopee_World.jpg|"Whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-Whoopee!" GossipBoy_-_102.jpg Char 83482.jpg Gossip Boy - Howard 00.jpg Gossip Boy - Heidi.jpg Slimovitz in Gossip Boy 6.png Slimovitz in Gossip Boy 7.png Slimovitz in Gossip Boy 8.png Slimovitz in Gossip Boy 9.png Slimovitz in Gossip Boy 10.png Slimovitz in Gossip Boy 11.png Slimovitz in Gossip Boy 12.png Gossip Boy - Randy and Howard.png Gossip Boy - Randy and Howard 00.png Gossip Boy - Randy.png Gossip Boy - Randy and Howard 01.png I need more gossip.png Gossip Boy - Students.png Tumblr mp34188as41qehpn8o1 1280.png Gossip Boy - Randy 00.jpg Gossip Boy - Randy 01.png NinjaNomiconKnowledge008.png NinjaNomiconKnowledge009.png Gossip Boy - Ninja 00.png Gossip Boy - Ninja.png Gossip Boy - Howard 00.png Gossip Boy - Howard and Randy 00.jpg Howard singing 6 Flags.png Gossip Boy 904.png|"Howard! I knew you didn't know! Ugh!" Gossip Boy 910.png Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes